


Don't Speak Too Early in the Morning

by notoriginalenoughforagoodusername



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, courf is just really tired, i had an idea for a scene for cuddly courferre and no one stopped me, so am I, that was the only reason i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notoriginalenoughforagoodusername/pseuds/notoriginalenoughforagoodusername
Summary: Courf's brain can't handle things and he says stupid things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this whole thing in less than 2 hours and idk what situation led up to this I'm sorry. I also can't really write endings I'm sorry again.

Courf woke to a sudden shift beneath his head. 

 

“Hmmm,” he hummed as he twisted himself over whatever was under him. 

 

“Courf.” Combeferre’s voice came from somewhere above him. “You look and seem very comfortable, but you’re kind of hurting me.” 

 

Then he remembered he’s fallen asleep with his head in his best friend’s lap. Oh yeah. 

 

“Mmm, sorry,” he mumbled tiredly as he sat up, not even bothering to open his eyes before resting his head on Combeferre’s shoulder instead. 

 

“‘s ok,” Combeferre mumbled back, sounding just as tired as Courf. Soon, he was drifting off again. 

 

*****

 

When Courf stirred, he and Combeferre had become tangled together. He also couldn’t feel either of his feet or his right arm, and his neck was sore from leaning his head on Combeferre’s shoulder. He separated himself from Combeferre, but tried not to wake him. He failed at that. 

 

“Good morning, Courf,” he said softly. Courf turned to look at him and couldn’t quite interpret the look on his face. It was something soft, but that could have been the drowsiness- either Combeferre’s or Courfeyrac’s. Courf’s could have been making him reach for something out of nothing simply because of his own ridiculous feelings for Combeferre. If it wasn’t for that he would have called Combeferre’s expression longing. 

 

But that was ridiculous. And not possible. And stupid. It was just something Courf’s ‘just woke up and wasn’t processing thing right’ brain was making up. He knew that, and he couldn’t really handle knowing that but still having hope that was what it was that early in the morning. 

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” he asked, and Combeferre’s eyebrows drew together in confusion. That wasn’t right, he should have said to stop looking at him like that. He didn’t want a reason, he wanted it to stop. That and Combeferre’s confused expression was absolutely adorable and his morning brain didn’t want to deal with that either. 

 

“Like what?” 

 

“I don’t know, it’s weird.” 

 

“Oh.” 

 

“But cute. Also cute.” Why had he said that? Although, he couldn’t say he fully regretted saying it, because the various emotions that appeared on Combeferre’s face over the next few seconds were also very cute. He did mostly regret it though, probably about 97% regretted saying it. 

 

“Oh,” was all Combeferre said. And Courfeyrac had ruined everything. All it had taken was four simple words. Four little words had ruined a life long friendship. Way to go, Courf. 

 

He could feel his cheeks burning. He shut his eyes and leaned forward and rested his forehead on his hands. 

 

“Ugh, why did I say that? Oh God, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that, I’m sorry Ferre, I-” 

 

“Wait, Courf,” Combeferre said quickly leaned forward to grab his wrist lightly. “It’s not a big deal. Unless it’s a big deal to you, because you said it and you know what you meant by it, and obviously I don’t.” 

 

“You mean I could have gotten away with not making that a big deal?” Courf whined. “Oh, I’m so stupid.” 

 

“Come on Courf, no you’re not,” Combeferre said softly. “But since you did make it a big deal,” he trailed off and bit his lip nervously. “I have to ask what you meant?”

 

“It meant I’m too tired for you cute stupid face this early in the morning,” Courf pouted dramatically. 

 

“That did not clear a single thing up,” Combeferre stated. 

 

“It means feelings are annoying, Ferre,” Courf replied. 

 

“Feelings?” Combeferre questioned cautiously. 

 

“Yes, feelings,” Courf answered. 

 

“Like, feelings feelings?” 

 

“Yes, feelings feelings.” 

 

“Feelings?” 

 

“Ferre, how many times are we gonna repeat the same word before you get the point. You’re too smart for this, which is also an annoying thing about the feelings,” Courf mumbled, staring at his hands. “Can we please just get this over with?” 

 

“Get what over with?” Combeferre asked. He really was too smart for this.

 

“The embarrassing conversation that ends with you not wanting to talk to me anymore because I like you,” Courf muttered. Combeferre looked horrified at the idea. 

 

“What?” he asked and grabbed both of Courf’s hands with his own. “No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Courf I do not want that.” Courf peeked at him through his eyelashes. 

 

“You don’t?” he asked in a small voice. Combeferre released one of his hands and reached out to lightly trace over Courf’s cheek. 

 

“No, of course not. How could you ever think that?” Courf simply shrugged. “Can I try something?” he continued when Courf didn’t say anything. When Courf nodded he used the hand that was still resting on his cheek to tilt his head up to make it easier to lightly press their lips together. 

 

He pulled away slightly, but they were still close enough that their noses were pressed together. 

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Courf said softly, his voice breathy. “That was good, that was very good.” 

 

“Like ‘that should happen more often’ good?” Combeferre asked. 

 

“Like ‘you should do that again right now’ good,” Courf answered. 

 

“Okay then,” Combeferre chuckled.


End file.
